


Tease a Little More

by BellaAlexis



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Bites, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Touching, dom!dan, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlexis/pseuds/BellaAlexis
Summary: You and Dan are all set for a night out, and you are curious to see just how much you can tease him before he snaps.





	Tease a Little More

**Author's Note:**

> MAY 10TH, 2019 -- EDIT! I decided to remove this from the "Bringing Sexy Back" series because I felt like it didn't fit in as it was written before I even had an AO3 account and the other 2 were written specifically for "Bringing Sexy Back". Sorry if that inconveniences anyone!

It was a simple two piece. A cotton candy blue and pink laced bra with a matching thong. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet, it was enough to make your boyfriend's jaw unhinge itself the second you walked out of your bedroom, holding a dress in each hand: 

"Which one do you think I should wear? The black one or the red one?" 

No answer. You smiled to yourself and, feigning innocence, you repeated your question. If you had learned anything from the months you had spent dating Dan Avidan, it was that he couldn't get enough of you, and you couldn't forsee a day where you would get enough of him. He worshipped you as much as you worshipped him, his body enticing you even from a distance. You had lost count of the number of times you had found yourself drifting off into his arms during the day, exploring the dirtiest back alleys of your brain whenever you found yourself bored. And, tonight, you wanted to make him feel the way he made you feel even when he was far away. The type of desire you couldn't get to right away, that would itch until the two of you got home. After all, you had dinner plans that you couldn't cancel. 

"Damn, (Y/N), when did you get that?" 

"These old things? I've had them both for at least a year..." 

You tossed the black garment aside, making a conscious effort to not look towards Dan. It was all too clear that, once you got lost in his hungry eyes, you wouldn't be able to hold out on him. You would cave under his touch, melt on his lips. Before he could say anything else, you turned your back to him. A low growl raised up from the couch where he was sitting as you walked back to your room, just slowly enough for the image to linger in his mind all evening. The door closed behind you and you sighed in relief, head hanging low. Who knew that playing the innocent tease would be such a turn on? You put on the dress, psyching yourself back into your previous mood. There would be plenty of time later to kneel at his feet, bending over backwards to make him feel like his wait was worth it. You had only just begun. 

*

Desert couldn't have come slower. At least, that was true for Dan. He had spent a good part of the evening with a hard on pressing against his jeans, your hand sometimes venturing up to stroke him over the fabric when no one was looking your way. The sounds you made while eating your chocolate cake were reminescent of the ones you'd make when he was eating you out, your eyes locked in his for each exhale. You even went as far as to catch your fingers in a strand of his hair, pulling at it absentmindedly while making meaningless chitchat with everyone else at the table. The moan that escaped his lips almost betrayed you, but you were quick on your feet and apologized for hurting him. The label of his shirt was poking out and, while putting it back in place, you must have accidentally tugged on his hair. Or so you said. Had the two of you been alone, Danny would have made sure to ask for the check more than a while ago. Actually, if he was being completely honest with himself, you would have never left the house. Whatever you wanted to eat, you could eat off of each other, in your bed, with you in that sexy candy colored ensemble and him in something other than those damn constricting skinny jeans.

You shifted in your seat until it was time to leave, your whole body burning up. Surely, there was a way to do this without getting so turned on. Seeing him so desperate, so needy for your touch had gotten you almost as riled up as he was, and you couldn't believe you still had a thirty minutes long drive before getting home. Surely, he was hoping for road head. You knew him well enough to know that this was the exact scenario his brain had cooked up as the two of you walked to his car in complete silence. You held out, and he didn't ask. It would be so much better if you both waited just a little while longer. Neither of you spoke on the ride back, but it was Dan's turn to play handsy. His right hand would creep up your thigh, only high enough to drag a soft moan across your lips and to make you drip even more into your already soaking underwear.

You could barely lock the front door that he pushed you up against it, knob pressing into your back so hard you were sure you would have a bruise the following morning. His lips found yours, eager. You replied by parting yours, moans swallowed by your lover. Your knees almost gave out as he lifted your skirt, grazing your center. Had he wanted to, he could have slid inside of you without any effort. He smirked at the thought, pulling away from your kiss. A whine escaped you, mind now fogged with lust. 

"Turn around." 

"What?" 

Your brain understood the command, but couldn't quite register it. Dan groaned, his hands flipping you around so easily you caught yourself wondering when he had gotten so strong. A moan escaped you as he pushed you harder against the door, his left hand expertly sliding down the back zipper of your dress while he grabbed one of your earlobes in his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth: "You really thought you could get away with this? I should punish you for trying, babygirl." 

Another moaned spilled from your lips, louder than the last. You rubbed your thighs together, trying to get some friction where you needed it most. Danny caught on to your movements quickly and he stepped back for a second, letting your dress pool at your feet before he flipped you back around, drinking you in. Once he was satisfied, his lips crashed onto yours again, his hand lifting your right leg up to his waist to stop your squirming. You buckled your hips slightly, just enough to feel his erection pressing through his jeans and on to the thin fabric of your underwear. You first grabbed on to his shirt, his shoulders, then his hair. 

It was his turn to moan as you pulled his head back, smiling and you noticed the blush spreading across his cheeks. A shit-eating grin drew itself on his face and, in one fell swoop, he grabbed both of your wrists in his one free hand and pinned them over your head. His mouth soon found its way to the junction of your neck and shoulder, but, instead of laying a trail of kisses on it, his teeth sank in your skin and you could feel him suck away at you as a string of obscenities escaped your lips, almost like a chant. 

"You like that, uh?" 

You nodded, rotating your hips to try and grind harder against him. Though your eagerness turned him on even more, Danny pulled back just enough to make sure that the next time you moved, you would be humping air. A harsh whine escaped you and he bit your neck again, his tongue tracing abstract shapes between the marks left by his teeth. As punishment for all your teasing, he intended on making you beg for every kiss, every touch, and every inch he would push inside of you. 

"D-Danny…" 

He hummed, the vibration of his voice on your throat making you shiver. You could feel the leg that was against him pushing harder, trying to slam his body onto yours. His name echoed through the room once more and he smiled against you. 

"Hold on tight", he whispered, pressing on to you. The grip on your arms loosened, his hand moving to your other leg. You grabbed on to his shoulders as he raised you up, carrying you to your bed. Your back hit the mattress and he moved between your legs, trying to satisfy himself ever so slightly before standing up, dishevelled and panting. God, he was so gorgeous. Without tearing his eyes off of you, Dan removed his shirt, his belt, his jeans, and his boxers. The sight of him made you hold your breath: "Enjoying the view, babygirl?" 

"Fuck yeah, I am."

"Hm", he chuckled and grabbed your ankles, spreading them and pulling you closer to him. You squealed in fake indignation as he brought one of his index fingers under your chin and raised your head, speaking softly once your eyes met: "You've been such a naughty girl tonight, teasing me like that in front of everyone." 

"I know, I'm sorry." You reached for your bra clasp: "But I can make it up to you real nice." 

The straps fell off your shoulders and you shrugged off the garnment, shivering the moment the fabric grazed your skin. Dan let out a pleased sigh, his hand moving to your hair. Without waiting for his instruction, you licked a stripe from his belly button down to his engorged cock. Your lips wrapped around him and he thrusted shallowly, sound between a moan and a scream rising from his throat as you took him in as deep as you could. The idea of giving someone a blow job was never something you appreciated, but with Danny, you could almost bring yourself to the edge by simply imagining it. You loved toying with him, the lingering taste of him on your lips and tongue after it was done. He thrusted again, harder, yanking your head back by the hair as he pulled out of your mouth. 

"You're not getting off that easy", he growled, grabbing his shaft and tracing your lips with the head of his cock: "I'll turn you into such a mess." 

You whined as he pulled away from you, stroking himself slowly to compensate for your missing touch. It was all too much. You licked your lips and slipped a finger passed your panties' waistband, unable to resist the urge to do so as his taste filled your mouth and his groans echoed through the room. Dan took notice and stared as you began coming undone, bringing up the speed of his own beat to match yours. Your eyes fluttered close and your head fell back, drowning in pleasure. 

"Stop it." 

"Make me." 

Before you could fully open your eyes again, Danny had lunged towards you, pinning your hands over your head for the second time of the evening. His hips rocked against your core, over the fabric of your panties and you yelped at the sensation. He nibbled on your neck all the way down to your breasts, making you quiver under him.

"Oh God, Danny…" 

As he licked circles around your left nipple, he let go of your wrists and toyed with the hem of your panties. You tangled your fingers into his hair, knowing just how crazy that made him, and he removed whatever was left of your underwear as he moved to your right breast. You arched your back and he resumed his humps, only to stop again a second later. 

"On your hands and knees, now." 

You obeyed without question. Careful not to accidentally hit him as you moved, you sat up and turned around. His hands gripped your hips and teased at your entrance for half a second before he pushed himself inside you fully, the both of you gasping as he did so. 

"You're so wet, (Y/N). Is that all for me?" 

"Yes, Danny." 

Once he was sure you had gotten used to him, Dan started moving in and out at a painstakingly slow pace. He wanted to make sure you felt all of him at all times, and not just when he filled you to the brim. He trailed kisses down your spine and you swore, his rhythm picking up. You began mimicking his movements, tightening each time he pulled out to try and keep him in. He just felt so good, you couldn't help yourself. 

"Aaah, Danny, gimme more" 

He obliged. His thrusts became rougher, faster, deeper. He could feel your walls tighten around him and your orgasm coming closer with each second. He wasn't going to last much longer either. 

"You take it so good, babygirl." 

You screamed at his words, the coil in your gut tightening more and more. 

"D-Dan, I'm gonna cum… I'm so close, Danny, baby…" 

He smirked and dragged his cock out of you slowly, his body moving away from yours. 

"Oh my God, don't stop!", you gasped, frustration overtaking you: "Why did you stop!?" 

"Beg me." 

"What? No!" 

Danny grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you towards him, his teeth sinking in the skin of your neck. You moaned and rolled your hips, trying to get back at least some of the friction you had lost. 

"I said: 'beg me', babygirl." 

You grinned, turning your head just enough to catch a glimpse of him. His eyes had grown dark, and his hair was covering up most of his face: "And I said: 'no'." 

A smack resonnated throughout the room and you whimpered, surprised by the sudden tingling sensation on your buttcheek. Dan's hand remained where it came down, his thumb rubbing circle over the faint red mark he had just given you. 

"Care to try that again?" 

You obliged, now even more aroused than you were before: "Please, Danny, fuck me. Please." 

He spanked you again, this time a little harder: "Not good enough." 

"Please, Danny. I'll do anything you want. Please, just fuck me with that gorgeous cock of yours. Please, Danny, please." 

"Good girl." 

Keeping you close to him, he slid back inside of you.  Getting you back to the edge wasn't a hard feat and, when he did, you could feel your whole body crumbling under his touch. The feeling of your hair being tugged on as well as the pain of your sore ass banging against him was just too much. 

"Danny, make me cum. Please, make me cum." 

He kissed your cheek and brought his free hand down to your clit, rubbing in fast, sloppy circles. His thrusts were hard and fast, hitting you deep. 

"Can you cum for me, babygirl? Cum for me." 

His wish was your command and, as his words washed over you, your orgasm hit you harder than it had in a while. You screamed out his name, his movements losing of their rhythm. You were pulsating around him, unable to come down from your high before he hit his own, releasing himself inside you: "Fuck, (Y/N)." 

He moaned loudly and moved inside of you a few more times before he released you and you both collapsed side to side, facing each other, one more out of breath than the other. 

"That was fucking amazing. Maybe I should be a tease more often." 

Dan laughed at your comment, his smile making your heart melt. You were so in love with him, you barely could believe it yourself. You brushed the hair from his face and he did the same for you, giving you a quick peck on the mouth as he did so. 

"Yeah, maybe you should." 

You smiled and moved closer to him, his arms draping around you as he brought one of the blankets over both of your bodies. You hummed a small thank you and fell asleep in his arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ~  
> Truth be told, I kind of hesitated before I posted this. First of all, because it is freakiously old and was written before the first 2 parts of "Bringing Sexy Back", and second of all because I found out I have scruples! But then again, what the fuck, I am not knowingly hurting anyone. 
> 
> Anyway!  
> I am thinking of writing a cheesy-smutty multi-chapter reader insert fic, so you can all look forward to that! ;)


End file.
